


Part 1: Chapter 4.5 (Extra)

by 0blivion



Series: Devorak's Discarded Encounters [2]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Masturbation, Self Insert, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 23:17:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15399777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0blivion/pseuds/0blivion
Summary: In which a thirsty girl acts on said thoughts and gets dirty while dreaming of the Doctor.Neutral Pronouns / Female Anatomy





	Part 1: Chapter 4.5 (Extra)

Finally in your own room after cleaning yourself off from the fight at the bar, you settled down onto your bed and let out a hefty sigh. _He's so…_ You started to obsess as you closed your eyes and found it hard to settle down, wound up from the day.

What was Julian?

Complicated.  
  
Aggravating.

Noble.

Selfless.

Handsome.

Your eyes shot open in the dark of your room and you felt your cheeks heat once again at where your thoughts had turned. _I just met him._ You tried to talk yourself calm as you stared into the black empty ceiling. _I have just figured out his name._

It had been a decent amount of time since a guy had even held a door open for you. Much less taken a stab to the forearm for you. Julian was charming, and it was starting to wear your brooding, loner mood down. Something about how he treated you was starting to make your body react in ways you had not experienced in a long time.

When Julian helped clean out your wound, how he gently touched your side… the thought of it now made your stomach flutter and yearn for more of his caresses.

Recalling the feel of how his leather dragged across your skin… In the heat, how the texture and material stuck and yanked back from a gentle graze. What other areas that leather hand could cup, drag, and squeeze…

You shook your head, trying to push those thoughts away. _Julian’s in the other room. We're barely separated by a torn up curtain._

Closing your eyes again, you took in another long inhale. Not about to let a itch that had not been scratched in a long time trigger you when you had a stranger in your home.

An incredibly attractive stranger.

A full-chested, muscle defined, smooth-talking stranger.

Taking your bottom lip between your teeth, you bit down hard as you tried to resist your body's responses to your dark thoughts. After a moment of enduring the pain from your lip and the inability to halt your body's beckoning, you released your lip from its torture and opened your eyes to stare into the abyss again.

Caving into the unrelenting urges, you looked to your curtain to make sure there was no visible movement in your next room.

_I cannot believe I'm about to do this with him right in there…_

_’I’d rather do it with him in here.’_ Your dark desire snickered.

You closed your eyes once more and rolled your head back to a relaxed position, and started to envision your hero - leaning over you and giving you that long, daring smile he had flashed a few times to you earlier in the evening during your card game.

Raising one of your hands, you placed your fingertips to your stomach and traced your skin barely making contact to create a trail of tingling sensation. You drug your touch, slowly, achingly up and towards your rib cage while imagining his leather glove tugging and dragging - sliding over the bottom rib, the next rib, the next - until you reached the bottom of your breast. A shiver shot up your spine as you started the slow climb up your breast and towards your nipple. You felt a slick warmth start to pool between your legs as you anticipated the touch.

In your thoughts, Julian’s hands explored your skin, following your own traces. He leaned down, breath hot on your neck and nipped at your skin watching it fade from pink as he drew away and dove back in for another taste in a different location.

Lightly flicking and playing with your nipple made it tighten and yearn for more attention. You squeezed your legs together as you tried to start a friction between them while you played with your breast and rolled your nipple between two pinched fingers to lengthen and harden it further.

The auburn-haired man traced his hand over the outer part of your thigh, he shifted his weight to hover between your legs as he climbed more securely onto your bed. Julian used a hand to pull your knees apart while he settled between them. He continued to work at your breast, kneading it and flicking your nipple with his thumb as he started to trail gentle nips down your neck and on top your collarbone.

With your other hand, you start at your stomach again, then ventured downwards towards your spread legs, feeling heat and tingling follow your touches once again. Finding the fold of the apex of your thighs, you dipped a finger in to feel the much warmer, silky skin beneath and let out a gasp that you hoped went unheard.

Last thing you wanted was for Julian to know about what was going on. If he walked in on something so private and you had to explain yourself…

Would he join?

The thought of him massaging your folds made you breathe heavily and wanting. Julian’s kisses trailed between your mounds, both erect and warmed from his touch. His mouth nibbled, sucked, and licked its way down your stomach slowly reaching your vagina’s lips.

Applying a little pressure to the side of your clit, you rubbed the length of your finger down slowly - agonizingly slow, and back up it's full length from base to fingertip. Your legs trembled as you tried to suppress the reactions your body wanted to release. If you were alone, your moans would have started to roll out here. Once more, twice more, three more times you repeated this action and attempted to keep yourself quiet.

Imaginary Julian breathed hot, heavy breaths onto the folds between your legs. You call in another sharp, quick gasp and suppress a moan as he gently parts your outer lips and extends his long, full tongue to touch your sensitive, worked up skin. Taking you in like a candy sucker, Julian stroked long and savoring licks along your sex as you try not to writhe underneath him.

 _Oh gods…_ It had been a while since anyone touched you that way. You had come accustomed to doing the work yourself, but even the image of Julian appraising you like this was making you tremble.

Your finger started to work quicker, now tracing lower and closer to your slit. As it dipped lower, it mixed with some of your slick juices making the friction on your skin become less and the drive to move faster more prevalent. Instead of relying on the outer skin’s now dulled sensitivity, you started to slide directly over your pleasure spot - flicking and rubbing more intensely with each stroke.

You imagined Julian lapping up your juice, humming at its taste causing your tissue to vibrate to his sound. Your gasp became a bit more audible as he took in your clit and gently sucked and licked circles around it teasingly. On your depth, he brings a finger up to gently play at and trace around your entrance.

"Fuck," You found yourself muttering and gasping, practically forgetting about him being in the room next to you. But at this point, would it matter? If he found out that he caused you to act this way, maybe he would just help bring your imagination to life and reenact everything in real, acute detail.

Your finger ventured further down, finding your hole, and your finger dove into it. You curled up your finger to reach and find your spongey spot that it always found when you work yourself up like this. With the heel of your palm you rotated the pad of your hand over your clit while your finger was joined by another one of yours and they massaged your pleasure spot. Your other hand left your breast and found the spot on your stomach just above the pelvic bone and pressed down. You let out another moan as the combination of feelings bring you up, up, up.

 _Not today, pet._ Dream Julian whispered to you, taking a breath from working you with his tongue and licked his slick lips. _But soon._ He looked up to watch as you squirmed and scrunched your face to try and contain your noises caused from such pleasure. While he smirked, his fingers continued to work inside of you. Julian inhaled and gently blew on your wet skin which caused a shock to your senses. You let out something like a whimper as he then dived back in to continue tasting you.

Trading between your palm and your finger tips, you work yourself to a sweat as you cling to the consistent, but slow climb up towards your release. Your back arched, your toes curled, and you had to hold yourself from bucking and letting out a triumphant exhale.

Until finally -

"(Name)?"

**Author's Note:**

> Because I couldn’t wait to publish it. I’m trash, I know.
> 
> The addition to Devorak’s Discarded Encounters (Chapter 4.5) is an extra chapter that is not necessarily canon, but could definitely have been something that happened within the story during the previous entry (Chapter 4: Home, Sweet Home).
> 
> Much like the games, I created it with intention to bring more spice to the story for those who wanted to get woo'd by the doctor. However, due to my personal anatomical knowledge, I'm only able to write it from a f!reader point of view. Sorry all of you m!readers. I'm planning on working on that to expand the ability to have a gender neutral sriracha scene.
> 
> I'm working on expanding the extra chapters, as well. Hopefully the next one can be enjoyed equally from all audiences, regardless of gender or anatomical background.
> 
> If you liked this story, check out my others! Leave a kudos and a comment, I love hearing from you all!


End file.
